till the day I die
by pinkiepie505
Summary: aidan is sent to equestrian but how did he get there why doesn't he feel like he wants to go back and to what extent will he go to to defend the ones he love WARNING BLOOD AND GORE FOUL LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY SOME MATURE MATTER DONT LIKE DONT READ


I woke with a start barely remembering what had happened then my memory started to come back "I remember waking up in a forest then being attacked by a lion scorpion thing and then" i said thinking aloud to myself before I was interrupted "a manticore" I turned my head to see purple hor- no to small to be a horse pon- no it has a horn "UNICORN" I said from shock the unicorn turned to look at me "yeah and you're a pegasus what's the deal" I ran over to the mirror and just stared at myself I was black all throughout my body and I had a Jet black mane with crimson streaks going through my hair "you alright" said the purple unicorn snapping me from my trance, I decided I shouldn't scare her any more and just roll with it "ya" I said "just a little surprised from that creature what did you say it was again" "a manticore" "right" I replied "so what's your name" "my name is twilight sparkle,I run this library along with my assistant spike who are you" I started to panic I forgot to get a name I could say aidan but that would freak her out if I told her my human name seeing how i'm clearly not a human anymore "crimson streak" I said remembering my mane "well that makes sense considering your mane colour thanks for saving my flank in that forest by the way" this surprised me a bit but I shook it off "no problem" I was confused of why she was in that forest in the first place but decided not to question her because if it weren't for her i'd probably be dead."I think you'd really like my friend rarity she just loves fashion" "sounds fun" I said "oh what exactly happened after that manticore struck my arm" I asked her "oh you just slammed into a tree and passed out" just then there was a knock at the door "its open" I heard twilight say, I like that twilight sparkle sounds too formal,the door opened to reveal MORE PONIES A UNICORN AND SOME PEGASIA. that shock was enough for me to pass out.

I awoke for the second time today to voices lots of them they all seemed to be female and worried I got my eyesight back and I saw one pony one pegasus and two unicorns "augg my head" I said feeling dizzy "oh darling are you ok" replied a white unicorn "yeah just dizzy its a bit of a shock when yo-" I cut myself off before I could tell them anything "when you what?" said a voice who I recognized to be twilights,I started to panic "should I tell them" I mumbled under my breath "what was that" asked twilight "nothing" I said before they got anymore suspicious but it didn't work "what are you up to are you a spy?" said an unfamiliar voice I turned to see a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail and pink, no magenta eyes and a cloud with rainbow lightning on her flank. I looked around there was a orange pony with a blonde mane and tail tied into a braid and emerald eyes, she was wearing a cowboy hat with a kind of indent at the top and three apples on her flank, there was also a white unicorn with a curly darkish purple mane and tail she had three gemstones on her flank that resembled sapphires, and finally I took a closer look at twilight she was lavender with a straight dark purple mane and tail with a pink stripe going through them she had a purple six pointed star and tiny white four pointed stars around it. "hello" said a rather tomboyish voice snapping me from my trance yet again "what" I replied "are you a spy" she replied, at this another voice spoke this one belonging to the white one with the sapphires on her flank "rainbow dash don't be so cruel this man saved twilight from that manticore and ended up being struck I would be scared out of my mind if I were him" she replied hastily "ok yeah I guess you're right anyone who saved my friend is a friend" said the rainbow maned pegasus who I guess was named rainbow dash "well I guess we should start on over to sugar cube corner girls" said twilight "yeah pinkie pie said she has a surprise for you" called someone from the door, twilight looked over in surprise and then she started to look relieved "oh fluttershy its you" she said with a sigh of relief "I forgot you were there" I looked over the five equines. "I know twilight, rainbow dash and fluttershy plus theres pinkie pie but may I ask your names" I said towards the white unicorn and the orange pony "ahm applejack ah run sweet apple acres an apple farm jus down the street" said the orange pony with the blonde braid in her hair "nice to meet you applejack" "and you" I said nodding towards the white unicorn "my name is rarity, i run the carousel boutique" she said, I turned my head with an obvious look of confusion "the tailors" said rainbow from my side. "ok girls lets introduce crimson streak here to pinkie" said twilight at the door getting ready to leave" I decided to follow them and see this pinkie pie besides they seem pretty nice. I started to walk but fell to the floor everyone was already outside so it wasn't that embarrassing but I figured that this would be very hard.

_15 minutes later_ "ok I think I finally got back into my legs so to speak" I said to twilight as we walked to this bakery sugarcube corner "thats great crimson streak" I flinched at that name it was way too formal for my comfort "please call me crimson, by the why where is everyone " twilight looked pleased that I had asked her a question "at sugarcube corner for your surprise, ok crimson" she said "now i get to ask you a question" "sure " I replied "great ok where are you really from" "what do you mean" I asked getting worried "I mean"she said in a whisper "anypony in equestria would have said everypony not everyone which leads to one conclusion you're not from equestria so where are you from" I mentally slapped myself from how fast she found it out, I sighed "fine I'll tell you but can it wait please I don't want you to scream something out that might lead to unwanted attention" I said nudging towards the other four "fine meet me back at the library after the party" I rolled my eyes "do you live there" I said sarcastically, she turned to look at me with a smug smile "yes actually I do" I snickered she clearly is one of those mega nerds. the rest of the walk there was uneventful although I did learn some things about equestria from twilight like how they just finished defeating nightmare moon, a evil spirit that took over the body of princess luna co-ruler of equestria with princess celestia. we arrived at sugarcube corner we opened the door it was dark and I could hear noises from inside probably workers I thought to myself I opened the door stepped in and "**SURPRISE!" **said an uproar of people and for the third time today I fainted.

**hey guys I hope you like the story i'll probably have the next chapter out by tomorrow**

**any way I would like to thank shadow scythe 22 for the inspiration to write he by far has written the best story i've read so check out his story dream machine and the sequel reborn.**_**quote of the day: roses are red violets are blue hes for me not for you if somehow you take my place i'll take my fist straight to your face. my girl friend to some other girl who liked me.**_


End file.
